Down for the Count
by xevious
Summary: A comedy about the girls getting wrapped up in their own egos. Find out who comes out on top.


Down for the Count

By "Xevious" Pat Banks

EXT. TOWNSVILLE SKYLINE - DAY

NARRATOR: The city of Townsville. Home to the Powerpuff Girls, along with your occasional rampaging monster.

Pan to the girls fighting a giant snake. Buttercup hits the snake with a steel girder. Bubbles zaps it with her eye beams. Blossom then hurls it into outer space.

NARRATOR: Your average criminal on the street isn't safe from swift justice.

Pan to a masked robber holding up an old lady at a street corner. Bubbles punches him in the stomach. Blossom then delivers an uppercut. Buttercup returns the stolen purse to the smiling lady.

NARRATOR: Even back home the girls remain ready for action.

Cut to the girls cooking dinner in the kitchen. At the stove, Buttercup is making pancakes. She flips them high into the air. Blossom flies by and catches them on a plate and places them on the kitchen table in front of Professor Utonium. Bubbles applies syrup. There are smiles all around.

NARRATOR: I'll tell you what, these sisters put the "T" in teamwork. But now it's time for our girls to get some shut-eye after a hard day's work.

CUT TO: 

INT. POWERPUFF GIRLS' BEDROOM - NIGHT

The girls are in their bedroom getting ready for bed. Bubbles is brushing her teeth while Blossom stacks her school books on the desk, arranging them from largest to smallest. We hear Buttercup laughing in the background.

BUBBLES: C'mon Buttercup. We have to get to bed. It's almost nine.

BUTTERCUP: I'll be ready in a few minutes. Leave me alone.

BUBBLES: Not Rockin' Ricky again.

Pan over to see Buttercup sitting on the edge of the bed laughing. On the bedside table is a radio with Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody playing.

BUTTERCUP: I can't help it. This guy cracks me up. He puts Tom Green to shame. When this song is over, he's going to shave his friend's dog that he's supposed to be watching. Ha!

BUBBLES (sticking her head from around the bathroom door frowning): I don't think that's funny at all. Poor doggy. 

BLOSSOM: All he does is make jokes at other people's expense. He never thinks about the consequences of his actions.

BUTTERCUP: You two are such babies. He's just having some fun.

BLOSSOM: Fun or not, sometimes he just goes too far. Now turn off the radio. If we're late getting to bed the Professor won't let us fight crime tomorrow. You know that.

BUTTERCUP (turning off the radio): Yeah, yeah. I hear you. I was fixing to turn it off anyway.

CUT TO:

INT. HIM'S LAIR - NIGHT

Him is shown resting in his chair. His arm is outstretched and his claw is holding a remote control. On his television, the highlights of the girls' day are being replayed.

NARRATOR: Oh no! What kind of evil plot is being conceived in the mind of this evilest of evil and cruelest of cruel against the Powerpuff Girls? I can't bear to watch!

HIM: Oh, this will be too perfect. For so long I have been dreaming of the Powerpuff Girls' defeat. But their loyalty to one another has always led my plans to utter ruin. Now, that's all coming to an end. Sleep tight, little Powerpuffs, YOU'LL NEED IT!!

CUT TO:

INT. POWERPUFF GIRLS' BEDROOM - NEXT NIGHT

After another typical day the girls are once again getting ready for a good night's sleep. They are lying on the bed, getting ready to pull up the covers. The radio is playing on the bedside table.

BLOSSOM (to Buttercup): How many times do I have to tell you to turn that thing off and go to sleep?

BUTTERCUP: Geez, Blossom, can you get any more bossy? Do this. Do that. Tomorrow, the radio stays on.

As Buttercup reaches for the radio, Rockin' Ricky starts ranting.

RICKY: You know what Dave, I've just had a stroke of genius. Since it's an election year, I think WXEV needs to have its own campaign.

DAVE (RR's sidekick): What, pray tell, has your deranged mind come up with now?

RICKY: Listen to this: Forget about those idiots running for president. That's boring. I think we need our own special election. We need a vote to decide just who is Townsville's favorite Powerpuff Girl. 

BLOSSOM: WHAT!

BUBBLES: WHAT!

BUTTERCUP: WHAT!

DAVE (laughing): What do you mean Townsville's favorite Powerpuff Girl? I believe, my friend, that _you_ have lost it.

RICKY: I'm not kidding. We always think of them as a team, a single group. They're individuals, you know. It'll be great.

DAVE (now serious): Oh, please. Nobody's gonna go for this. Remember that idea you had last year when… (Dave pauses in mid sentence, then resumes talking) You know, your right. That's a great idea.

Cut to the inside of the DJ's studio where we see Rockin' Ricky and Dave sitting at their stations. Ricky is wearing an Indiana Jones style hat. Sporting a mustache and glasses, he eerily resembles Weird Al Yankovic. Dave, the heavier of the two, has on a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses and is sipping a cup of coffee. Him is standing behind Ricky's chair, glowing red. The radio duo seem unaware of his presence.

RICKY: Not only is it great, it'll be the biggest, and I mean _the_ biggest, thing to ever hit this town or my name's not Rockin' Ricky Rialto. Picture this: Townsville's favorite Powerpuff Girl. For the next month, we have to go all out on this one, Dave. Pull out all the stops. As a matter of fact I'll kick off a "get out and vote" campaign now.

Pan to the outside of the station where we see a large tower emitting radio signals across Townsville. The pulsing beams gradually start turning from white to red. As the red signals cross the town, we see the populace falling under Him's evil spell, turning wide-eyed with blank looks on their faces.

NARRATOR: This can't be happening! Watch out girls. You have to stop this raving… (narrators voice turns calm) You know, it isn't such a bad idea after all.

Back in the Powerpuff Girls' bedroom, our trio is stunned.

BUTTERCUP: Did he just say what I thought he said?

BUBBLES: That's not right.

BLOSSOM: This time he _has_ gone too far. He's crazy. There's no such thing as a favorite Powerpuff Girl.

BUTTERCUP: We ought to go down there and give him what for.

BLOSSOM: That would only make things worse. We have to handle this sensibly.

Just then, the Professor bursts into the girls' room, frantically waving his arms in the air.

PROFESSOR: Did you here the news? Townsville's going to vote for their favorite Powerpuff Girl. What a great idea!

The girls look at him in astonishment. 

ALL THREE GIRLS: Professor?!

BUBBLES: I thought we all were your favorites. 

PROFESSOR: You are, for right now at least. But now each of you will have the chance to convince me who's the best. Why didn't anyone think of this before?!

BLOSSOM (looking perplexed): Uh, sorry, Professor, but we really need to go to sleep. Like you say "in bed by nine and right on time." Goodnight.

PROFESSOR: By golly, it is bedtime isn't it. I got so wound up that I forgot what time it was. Goodnight girls. (He talks to himself as he is leaves the room.) This is going to be the best month ever!

The girls continue their conversation in private.

BUBBLES: What's with the Professor? He's acting all weird.

BUTTERCUP: Thanks for stating the obvious, Bubbles. Of course he's acting weird. 

BLOSSOM: Like you said yesterday, Buttercup, Ricky's just having fun. Well, what about the Professor? This isn't funny.

Blossom and Buttercup glare across the bed at each other. Bubbles is between them, pulling the covers over her head.

BUBBLES: What are we going to do?

BLOSSOM: Let's not worry too much right now. This kind of thing usually blows over in a day or two. Pretty soon everything will be back to normal. You'll see.

BUBBLES: I hope your right, Blossom. I don't like the Professor acting that way.

Blossom turns off the light, and they drift off to sleep.

The next morning, the girls find that the Professor is still in his lab working on an all-nighter. They quietly get dressed and fly off for school, hoping that the less said about the previous night, the better. 

NARRATOR: Could Blossom possibly be right? Could Townsville be back to its old self? Well girls, you may have thought all was back to normal, but things are just now heating up.

CUT TO: 

INT. POKEY OAKS KINDERGARTEN - THAT MORNING

The girls fly in the window and land at their table. Ms. Keane is sitting at her desk looking at her schedule. 

MS. KEANE: OK class, listen up. For our first activity this morning, we will have a mock vote to see who's your favorite Powerpuff Girl. Everybody get out a pencil and piece of paper and write down your choice.

As the students start their assignment the girls fly up to Ms. Keane.

BLOSSOM: You can't do this, Ms. Keane.

BUBBLES: Please don't.

BUTTERCUP: Yeah, this whole election thing is stupid.

MS. KEANE: You girls are correct as usual. This isn't the time or the place for this.

The girls breathe a sigh of relief.

MS. KEANE: We have to wait until after the campaigning is over.

Before the girls can react the hotline buzzes. Blossom rushes towards the phone.

BLOSSOM (answering): Blossom here. Yes, Mayor, what is it? Mojo Jojo? A giant meteor? A monster destroying Townsville?

Blossom, primed for action, suddenly loses her spirit.

BLOSSOM: Uh, no, Mayor, I think I'll pass. Thanks anyway. Say, could I talk to Ms. Bellum for a moment.

BUBBLES: What did he say?

BLOSSOM (in a loud whisper): He said I should start kissing babies if I want to win.

BUTTERCUP: Eeeewwww! Baby drool. 

BLOSSOM (back on the phone): Ms. Bellum, something strange is going on. Everybody's acting all weird. This Powerpuff vote is getting out of hand, and I was hoping that you could help us straighten out this mess. (after a brief pause) Uh huh, Uh huh. I see. Well, we really don't want… But we can't… I don't think we should… Oh, OK. (she hangs up the phone)

BLOSSOM: Ms. Bellum and the Mayor are acting just like Ms. Keane and the Professor. Ms. Bellum even volunteered to write speeches for us. This is getting crazy. I don't think we can ignore this any longer, even though we _do_ know how it would end.

BUTTERCUP: What's that supposed to mean, "we _do _know how it would end?"

BLOSSOM (looking very smug): Well, I'm the leader. And the people always vote for a natural leader.

BUTTERCUP: Says who?!

BLOSSOM: If you would just study historical elections, you'd see that voters always chose the person with the best values and leadership skills.

BUTTERCUP: No, they don't. They want somebody who gets the job done, and that's me!

BLOSSOM: Please, Buttercup, use common sense!

BUBBLES: Would you two stop fighting. We're the Powerpuff Girls. We're not supposed to fight.

BUTTERCUP (to Bubbles): Shut up, you cream puff. Why don't you get a little backbone?

Bubbles stares at the ground as Blossom rolls her eyes.

BLOSSOM: Bubbles is right. We have to stick together on this. Let's listen to the radio tonight and see where this is going.

BUTTERCUP: All right, but you better not start with the smart talk again, or I'll shut your mouth permanently. 

CUT TO: 

INT. POWERPUFF GIRLS' HOUSE - THAT NIGHT

The girls are seated on the living room sofa eating popcorn and listening to the radio. 

NARRATOR: After a hard afternoon of crime fighting, the girls gather around the radio to catch the latest developments. Boy, are they in for a surprise.

BLOSSOM: So far, so good. Ricky's been on an hour and still nothing.

BUTTERCUP: See, it was all a big joke. He was just having some fun.

BUBBLES: I'm going to the kitchen for more popcorn. Be right back.

RADIO NEWSMAN: And that's the news from the top of the hour. Rockin' Ricky and Big Dave will be back right after this. 

COMMERCIAL PITCHMAN: In three short weeks, Townsville goes to the polls to select their favorite Powerpuff Girl. The people need someone to lead them into the 21st century. Blossom, the brains behind the brawn, is the logical choice. Her skill in leading the team has gotten them through crisis after crisis. She keeps her cool while in action, not resorting to brute force and endangering the lives of others. Blossom: intelligent, savvy, a natural leader. 

BUTTERCUP: What the heck was that?! I can't believe you, Blossom, you dirty, lowdown sneak..

Buttercup stands up on the sofa as she berates her sister. Blossom tries to explain her innocence. 

BLOSSOM: I had no idea, honestly. I'm just as surprised as you are.

With her words falling on deaf ears, and not wanting a fight, Blossom takes flight. She crashes into Bubbles who is returning from the kitchen. They both fall to the floor in a shower of popcorn.

BUBBLES: Watch it! That hurt.

BLOSSOM: Sorry, Bubbles.

Blossom flies into the kitchen as Bubbles regains her footing. Buttercup, fuming with anger, starts in hot pursuit of her sister. She also slams into Bubbles, knocking her over again.

BUBBLES: Are you two fighting again?

BUTTERCUP: That rat Blossom. She's putting commercials on the radio so she can win.

BLOSSOM (only a voice from the next room): I said I didn't know! Rockin' Ricky's probably just trying to stir things up to create some publicity.

BUTTERCUP (shouting at Blossom in Bubbles face): Get ready for some pain!

BUBBLES: Maybe she's telling the truth. Blossom doesn't lie.

BUTTERCUP: I don't care if she didn't know. I'm not going to stand around while that radio stationgives her all the glory. If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get. (yelling through the kitchen doorway) I'm taking you down, Blossom!

BLOSSOM (still only a voice): You're on! And may the best Puff win!

BUTTERCUP: I'm gonna stomp your butt!

BUBBLES: Would you two listen to yourselves? (looking as if she is going to cry) Stop it. 

BUTTERCUP: Stop crying, you crybaby. This is between me and her! Keep out of the way!

Buttercup flies away, continuing her chase after Blossom, leaving Bubbles alone.

BUBBLES (talking to herself): Why do Blossom and Buttercup think everything revolves around them? I'm just as good as they are. If I tried, I bet I could win. That would teach them a lesson. You know, I'll do it. Watch out Townsville, here comes Bubbles!

NARRATOR: That's the spirit Bubbles. Glad to see you're finally on board. Say, did you girls know that I'm still an undecided voter? Why don't you get out there and show me what you've got.

CUT TO: 

INT. POWERPUFF GIRLS' HOUSE - NEXT DAY

We see a close-up of the hotline buzzing. Blossom answers, turning her head to give an icy glare to Buttercup who stands behind her.

BLOSSOM: Yes Mayor, what is it? (pause) Mojo's at it again?! I'll handle it, _myself._

Cut to the outside of the Townsville jewelry store where Mojo, holding a bag of jewels, is firing a laser indiscriminately at the police. In the background, a crowd of people gather to witness the action. Blossom arrives and speaks very loudly so everyone can hear.

BLOSSOM: Citizens of Townsville, you have nothing to fear, for I, Blossom, shall put away this evildoer.

Blossom flies up to Mojo and stands in front of him.

BLOSSOM (still talking very loudly): Give up, Mojo. You know you can't win. Surrender peacefully so we can end this without anyone getting hurt.

Mojo stares at Blossom for a moment, then slowly raises his laser and fires, sending her crashing backwards. She slams into the building across the street, becoming momentarily dazed. When she opens her eyes, she notices that the side of the building is covered in posters of Buttercup knocking a monster unconscious. Underneath her picture is the caption, "Actions speak louder than words. Vote Buttercup." With the crowd laughing, and Mojo long gone, an embarrassed Blossom flees the scene.

Cut to Buttercup, who is engaging a monster in battle on the outskirts of town. She hurls a boulder at the creature only to have it slapped back in her direction. The boulder hits Buttercup flush, sending her and the rock hurtling back across the sky. She crashes through a series of billboards. 

The first board shows Bubbles holding a red daisy. The board states, "With Bubbles, anything is possible." 

The second features Bubbles battling a broccoloid. It has the caption, "Taking a bite out of crime."

The third is an advertisement for a sale at Malph's. "Four pack roll of toilet paper only 99 cents".

By the time Buttercup recovers and flies back to the battle sight, the monster had vanished.

As night sets in, we cut to Bubbles, who is battling a large blaze at the Townsville fireworks factory. She is flying through the air trying to stop the fire from spreading to a building marked "Danger - Gunpowder". She's not fast enough, and there is a massive explosion with fireworks going off in every direction. Caught off guard, she shields her face from the debris. When she opens her eyes there is a giant red, white, and blue rocket racing towards her. Narrowly avoiding it, Bubbles looks behind her to see if anyone is in danger from the wayward missile. What she sees is a brilliant flash of light in many colors. When the smoke clears, there is a portrait of Blossom with the word "vote" twinkling above her. The panicked crowd below stops and stares at the sky.

CROWD: OOOOHHHHH!!! AAAAHHHHH!!!

CUT TO: 

INT. NEWSROOM - NIGHT

We see Stanley Whitfield sitting at his desk delivering a live report. Above his right shoulder is a monitor showing Bubbles in action. To his left is Maria Santiago.

STANLEY: And that was the scene tonight at the Townsville fireworks factory. We now turn to Maria Santiago with the latest in the Powerpuff Campaign. Maria.

MARIA: Thanks Stanley. With only a week left to campaign the Powerpuff Girls have put their efforts into high gear. Over the past few days, Townsville has been host to a variety of noted television talk personalities who have brought in their sets and crews for special tapings with the girls. Each girl has made a guest appearance in hopes of connecting personally with the viewers. 

We are shown clips of the girls on TV. The first is Bubbles, sitting in with the McLaughlin Group.

McLAUGHLIN: Welcome to a special Townsville appearance of the McLaughlin Group. For the uninitiated, we ask our expert panel of guests questions about the hot topics of today and solicit their opinions. Seated to my right is Mayor Mayor of Townsville. Next to him we find his top administrative assistant, Ms. Sara Bellum. To my left is Bubbles of the renowned Powerpuff Girls. Last, but not least, is veteran newsman Stanley Whitfield. Question number one is for you Mayor. Ice cream. What's the best flavor?

MAYOR: That's a tough one. There's chocolate, vanilla, butter pecan. I guess if I had to choose I would have to say strawberry.

McLAUGHLIN: That is correct sir. Strawberry is the right answer. I also would have accepted chocolate, vanilla, or butter pecan. Question number two for you Ms. Bellum. Stuffed animals. Can a child have too many?

MS. BELLUM: Well, John, when I was just a little girl I started collecting teddy bears, and I turned out OK. As long as the child grows up happy, I don't see a limit on how many stuffed animals they should have. 

McLAUGHLIN: That is correct. Stuffed animals can be good for the growing child. The next question is for you Bubbles. The former Soviet Republic of Kazakhstan has one of the largest untapped reserves of oil in the world. Should the U.S. pour untold millions into Kazakhstan to develop an infrastructure without any solid guarantees of a return for our investment, or should we wait to see if the internal troubles with neighboring Kyrgyztan spills over the border, causing chaos for the government of President Nazarbaev?

BUBBLES (looking _very _confused): Uuuhhh…

McLAUGHLIN: Don't stall, answer the question.

BUBBLES: Strawberry?

McLAUGHLIN: WRONG!!

BUBBLES: I have lots of stuffed animals.

McLAUGHLIN: WRONG!!

Bubbles starts crying uncontrollably.

McLAUGHLIN: WRONG!! WRONG!! WRONG!! The answer is to invest now. And please stop crying, or I'll have to ask you to leave. OK Stanley, your question. Which do you prefer: kitty cats or puppy dogs?

We cut back to the studio where we see Stanley Whitfield chuckling. 

STANLEY: Awww. Isn't she adorable when she cries.

MARIA: Well Stanley, as much as Bubbles was unprepared for television, her sister Blossom was more than up to the challenge, to the frustration of her host. Here is a clip from her interview that took place earlier this week.

The newsroom monitor switches to show the inside of the Townsville civic center. Here we see a large "L" shaped desk with three chairs. On the chair to the left we see Larry King seated in his usual position: slouched forward and leaning on the desk. On the right, we see Blossom along with a certain talkative Texan. 

LARRY: Welcome viewers to tonight's edition of Larry King Live. In the studio we have Blossom, who is in a closely contested campaign to be voted favorite Powerpuff Girl. Also joining us is, billionaire and former presidential candidate, Ross Perot to lend his opinion to our political novice. Let's start with you, Blossom. How are things going so far?

BLOSSOM: Well, Larry, right now I am practically in a dead heat with my sisters. (She holds up a poster board with color graphics.) My first chart shows each of us currently standing at 31% with 7% undecided. But what you have to understand is this: of that 7%, a majority indicate that leadership is their main concern. I can break this down even further with my next graphic.

ROSS: Whoa, slow down there missy. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Can I speak? Can I? The whole point of politics is not just graphs and pie charts. If you'll give me a second, I can prove my point. (He holds up his own chart along with a pointer.) As you can clearly see, what the people are concerned about is the issues. Eighty-eight percent of the country cares nothing about polls or statistics. They want facts. They want to be able to make decisions, you see. That giant sucking sound you hear is this young lady's popularity going down the drain. She makes no sense, Larry.

BLOSSOM: Hold on a minute. I also have a chart that explains what issues the people are concerned about. (Blossom shuffles though a huge stack of poster boards.) Here it is. Now this shows that strong leadership is vital to 68% of the people with foreign policy at 16%, education 7%, defense 6%, and pretty pictures at 3%. (She flips over the current chart to show another.) With the top three being my strong suit I should be leading with 91%. This leaves Buttercup with 6% from the defense-minded, and Bubbles 3% with the pretty picture lobby. The current independent polls are obviously wrong.

ROSS: I can't believe this. All this girl can say is that she's the leader. There's more to it than that. Larry, look at this. (He holds up yet a different chart.) Here we see that 33% of Townsville's revenue is being used for…..Larry? Larry, are you awake? This is too important to be napping through. Come on son, we still have 55 minutes to go and I have lots of numbers that will just blow your mind. 

BLOSSOM: Yeah, and I haven't even had a chance to use my overhead projector.

Back in the studio, we see Stanley and Maria asleep, propped up in their chairs, snoring. A long stick appears off camera which repeatedly pokes Stanley in his side. Popping awake, he tries to find his bearings.

STANLEY: Huh? Who? What? Oh yes. That was Blossom with Larry King. Riveting stuff, wasn't it Maria? Maria? 

Stanley hears a loud thump. He looks to his left to see Maria with her head now lying on the newsdesk, still snoring.

STANLEY (while yawning): Let's move on, shall we? Not wanting to be outdone, Buttercup appeared on the talk circuit herself on the very next day.

The monitor cuts back to the civic center. There is a wide open area with two chairs in the middle. Oprah walks onto the stage to cheers from the audience. She waves to the crowd.

OPRAH: Hello. Hello everyone. We have a special show for you today. We have Buttercup of the Powerpuff Girls here with us to give an exclusive interview on her feelings, beliefs, hopes, and dreams.

Oprah turns around as Buttercup, accompanied by roaring applause, strolls onto the stage. They each take a seat.

OPRAH: So Buttercup, I hear you're a crime fighter. Aren't you too young for such a dangerous profession?

BUTTERCUP: Are you kidding? Beating up bad guys and kicking monster butt is what it's all about! It doesn't get any better than that.

OPRAH: So you actually arrest criminals and send them to jail?

BUTTERCUP: No, I just like to beat 'em up! I let Blossom and Bubbles handle the boring stuff.

OPRAH: Oooookay. Let's move on to the next topic. What do you like to do during your time off? What do you enjoy doing when not fighting crime?

BUTTERCUP: I brush up on my fighting skills. Knowing how to inflict the right kind of pain takes practice. (She jumps up and flails her "fists".) Whap! Pow! They're not getting back up!

OPRAH (quickly changing the subject): Your sisters. What is you relationship with them? 

BUTTERCUP: Those dorks, who needs them! Blossom is always bossing people around. The goody-two shoes. Bubbles is afraid of her own shadow. I do kind of have fun messing with her, though. One day, she was trying to see how the toaster worked, and I plugged it back in. You should have seen the sparks fly! Oh, there was this other time when she was taking a bath, and I took this baby alligator and put it in the tub. I've never seen her move so fast!

OPRAH (growing impatient with her guest): Maybe we need to move on.

BUTTERCUP: Wait, wait. Here's another. You'll love this one. Bubbles and Blossom were trying to start a fire when we went camping with the Professor. Well, I got the spare can of gasoline out of the car and….

OPRAH (sensing that things are becoming out of control): Let's cut to commercial.

After a commercial advertising Malph's 99 cent toilet paper special Oprah returns. We see Buttercup's chair lying on the floor. A security guard is in the background with an ice pack on his head. An intern runs across the stage carrying a first aid kit.

OPRAH (trying to remain calm): Unfortunately, Buttercup was called away on an emergency and had to leave. We wish her well. Lucky for us, Dr. Joyce Brothers was hanging around backstage and agreed to fill in for the rest of the show. I am sure she can explain some of Buttercup's, how can I say it, eccentricities.

We cut back to the newsroom. Maria is now awake, her hair flat on one side.

MARIA: As you can see it has been a whirlwind three weeks for the Powerpuff Girls. Between school, crime fighting, and campaigning, they have had little time for themselves. It seems that WXEV's relentless push to whip Townsville into a voting frenzy is succeeding. The average citizen can't seem to go more than five minutes without seeing some type of political ad featuring one of the girls.

STANLEY (suddenly looking inquisitive): You know, that brings up an interesting question. How has a local station been able to finance all of this? Commercials, posters, television appearances. I mean, c'mon, it's a radio station for crying out loud.

MARIA (blinking): Hmm. You have a good point there, Stanley. There's no way they could afford this on their own. I wonder why someone hasn't thought of this before? We may need to launch some type of investigation to find out where WXEV's cash flow is originating. 

NARRATOR: What's there to investigate? Everything looks on the up-and-up to me. You two are taking this way too seriously. Loosen up and have some fun.

CUT TO: 

INT. HIM'S LAIR - NIGHT

Him is dancing around the room. The newscast is being shown on his television. 

HIM: My plan is working perfectly. How delicious. But it is using up more of my power than I imagined. I'm starting to lose control over the strong-minded. I must strengthen my will over those pitiful fools.

He strides over to the TV. On top is an autographed eight-by-ten photo of Richard Simmons. Him picks it up and hugs it tightly.

HIM: Oh Richard, if only you were here. You would be so proud of me. The Powerpuff Girls are about to go down to defeat. And once I apply my coup-de-grace, THERE WILL BE NO ESCAPE!!

CUT TO: 

INT. TOWNSVILLE AUDITORIUM - NIGHT

The auditorium is filled to capacity. Seated in the front row we see the Professor flanked by the Mayor and Ms. Bellum. On the stage are four podiums facing the crowd. The one on the far right is larger than the other three. Draped across the back of the stage is a light blue curtain. The curtain begins to stir and out comes WXEV disc jockey Rockin' Ricky.

RICKY: Welcome, Townsville, to the first, and only, debate between Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, the Powerpuff Girls. Before we start, I need to mention that I will be broadcasting live from the auditorium tonight and, after the debate is over, WXEV will have the exclusive rights to post-debate interviews. Now, I want to thank the person who made this all happen. Ladies and gentlemen, here he is, the man without whose financial backing this would not have been possible. He also happens to be our moderator for the night, Mr. Will D'Estroi.

A very tall, thin man with a goatee walks onto the stage. He is decked out in a bright red suit and sports jet black hair. The crowd stands and applauds. He strides to his podium and adjusts the microphone.

WILL: Thank you, thank you. (He raises his arms calling for silence.) I appreciate the warm welcome, Townsville. The real stars of tonight's debate are still waiting to be seen. So without further delay, I present the Powerpuff Girls! 

The girls walk onto the stage to thunderous applause mixed with whistles and cheers. They wave to the audience as they take their places behind the podiums.

WILL: The format for tonight's debate will be as follows: Each girl will be asked a question with a three minute limit in which to answer. The others will be given one minute of rebuttal time. The second question will be directed to the next in line with the same type format. So on and so forth. OK Blossom, you're first. You claim that your leadership skills make you the clear-cut favorite. Why is this so?

BLOSSOM: People naturally gravitate to a leader. A leader has to be smart, quick on her feet, and be able to make snap decisions on the spot. I possess all of these qualities.

BUTTERCUP: I guess a leader also lets old people beat each other up.

BLOSSOM: That's below the belt. I thought we agreed backstage to no mudslinging.

BUTTERCUP: I never agreed to anything. Besides, the people have a right to know.

BLOSSOM (yelling in an vengeful outburst): Buttercup's the one who wrecked the car!!!!

BUTTERCUP (in retaliation): Blossom wears a wig!!!!

Engaged in an intense stare down, Blossom and Buttercup hear Will D'Estroi pound his gavel repeatedly on the podium. They stop yelling, but keep mumbling under their breathe. 

WILL: Girls, please show some restraint. Bubbles, you seemed to remain calm during this outburst.

BUBBLES: They argue all the time. But I don't get mad like they do.

BUTTERCUP: Yeah, Bubbles _never_ gets mad, and I've got the scars to prove it.

BLOSSOM: At least she never bullies anyone around. You can be real mean sometimes, Buttercup.

BUTTERCUP: I may be mean, but only to the bad guys.

BLOSSOM: Well, what about the chain saw incident.

BUTTERCUP: That was an accident and you know it.

BUBBLES (pointing to her sisters): See what I mean.

WILL (banging his gavel): Please, this is your last warning. (regaining his composure) Buttercup, your sisters seem to have more "special" powers than you. Does this upset you in any way?

BUTTERCUP: I have all the powers I need. Who needs something stupid like talking to squirrels or being able to find giant jars? 

BLOSSOM: Don't forget super negotiation powers.

BUBBLES: Or being able to speak Spanish.

BUTTERCUP: Like I said, who needs stupid powers like those?

BLOSSOM: Sounds to me like you're jealous. 

BUTTERCUP: You're going to be jealous of my health if you don't shut up.

WILL: Bubbles, is there anything you can do to stop all this arguing?

BUBBLES: I don't care anymore. Let them fight all they want. 

Will D'Estroi steps back from his podium. He doesn't make the slightest move to stop the verbal carnage.

BLOSSOM (mocking Buttercup): Oh Ace, you're so cute. (She makes kissing noises.) Why don't we run off together? We'll never have to take baths again. 

BUTTERCUP (mocking Blossom): Ms. Keane, Mary had a boo-boo. I kissed it and made it better. Is there anything else you would like me to kiss?

BUBBLES: And you two call _me_ the baby.

BUTTERCUP: Look out Bubbles! Chain saw on the loose!

BUBBLES (yelling): Professor!

WILL (laughing to himself): They're fighting more now than when I possessed Octi.

Using her super hearing powers to listen for the Professor, Bubbles overhears the words "possessed Octi" spoken by Will D'Estroi. She flies over and angrily confronts their disguised nemesis face-to-face. 

BUBBLES: What did you say about Octi being possessed? The only ones who know about that are Blossom, Buttercup, the Professor, and me.

WILL (sounding evil): WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BRAT.

BUBBLES: The only other person who could possibly know would be…..HIM!!

Bubbles suddenly realizes that this entire course of events was merely the evil doings of their most feared enemy. His sinister plot revealed, Him reverts to his demonic form. Bubbles prepares to fight as he rises into the air. Sensing what is happening, Blossom and Buttercup race to her side.

BLOSSOM: Him! I should have known. Only you could have concocted such a scheme.

HIM: Tsk, tsk Blossom. I'd be careful if I were you. Your not among allies you know.

BLOSSOM: Come on girls. We can take him.

BUTTERCUP: Take him yourself. When you fail, I'll show everybody how it's done.

BLOSSOM: Fine, just stand there. Who needs you?

BUTTERCUP: Fine.

BUBBLES (to both Blossom and Buttercup): Can't you see what's happening? Even if one of us beats him now, he still wins. After everybody votes, then what? We'll never talk to each other again? We'll never play or do any other fun stuff together again? We're sisters. We need to stick together. 

Bubbles starts crying. Blossom and Buttercup look at each other and also start to cry . Suddenly, all three simultaneously turn towards Him with scowls on their faces. They fly up for an attack.

HIM: NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING. NOT AGAIN!!

Buttercup starts pummeling Him with rights and lefts. Bubbles smashes a podium over his head, reeling him backwards. Not to be outdone, Blossom grabs a microphone cord, and using her super speed, wraps it around Him, pinning his arms to his side. To finish the onslaught, Buttercup throws a round-house right that sends Him crashing through WXEV's broadcast table landing in Ricky's lap.

RICKY (with a startled look): Hey, what's going on? What the devil are you? Get off me.

HIM: NO!! I'M TOO WEAK. STARTING TO LOSE CONTROL. CURSE YOU, POWERPUFF GIRLS. I'LL BE BACK.

Him disappears in a puff of red smoke. The crowd, no longer under Him's control, starts to panic.

RICKY: This is unbelievable, fans. The audience is literally running out of the auditorium. To top it off, there's a red guy with claws for hands running around in here. He tried to take over my broadcast booth, but I fought him off. I'll tell you what gang, it's been a rough night for Rockin' Ricky, but he's still on the air!

Pan over to the front row where we see the Powerpuff Girls joining Professor Utonium.

PROFESSOR: Boy, what a nightmare. I can't believe I was going to choose among you girls. Can you ever forgive me?

BUBBLES: Of course, Professor. It wasn't your fault. Him had everybody under his spell.

BUTTERCUP: You know, I still wonder just how it would have turned out.

BUBBLES: Buttercup!

PROFESSOR: Don't get mad at your sister. She's just curious. It's perfectly understandable for children your age. As for you, Buttercup, I don't think we need to bring that subject up again.

BLOSSOM: Another thing we don't need to bring up again is all the dirty laundry we aired in front of Townsville. I'm really sorry you guys.

BUTTERCUP: Stop apologizing. I already forgot about it.

BUBBLES: Me too.

PROFESSOR (to Buttercup): Speaking of airing dirty laundry, what's this I hear about you being the one who wrecked the car?

The Professor smiles at Buttercup. She puts her arms behind her back and rocks back and forth, trying to look casual.

BUTTERCUP: Car? What about wrecking the car? (to Bubbles) Did you hear something about who wrecked the car? I don't know anything about wrecking the car.

NARRATOR: Oh, that Buttercup. One day the past is going to catch up with that girl. So once again the day is saved… thanks to …..THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!!


End file.
